1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to lens modules and, particularly, to an electronic device using the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic device, such as a tablet personal computer or a mobile phone, may include a housing and a lens module engaged in the housing. The lens module may include a barrel and at least one lens mounted in the barrel. The housing may define a through hole for exposing the lens, so that the housing may not shade the lens. However, some gaps may exist between the housing and the lens module or between the lens and the barrel, thus dusts may enter the gap, and thereby affecting the performance of the electronic device. In addition, the lens may be fixed in the barrel by an adhesive tape; but the unevenness of the adhesive force or the uneven thickness of the adhesive tape may both affect the performance of the lens module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.